Tout débuta à Tinos
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Une fan fiction sur Xena la conquérante. Xena est une guerrière sanguinaire, Tinos est une ville comme une autre à conquérir. Mais notre guerrière va tomber sur une paysanne blonde qui a du tempérament...
1. Chapter 1

Dans le temps de la Grèce antique, une jeune et jolie femme, après de nombreux évènements plus durs les uns que les autres, finit par changer et devenir une guerrière sans pitié et sans cœur semant le chaos sur son passage. Elle se nomme elle-même Xéna la destructrice des nations. Sa réputation s'étend de Thrace, en passant par la macédoine, jusqu'en Thessalie.

Cette femme agit souvent dans un seul but : obtenir le pouvoir, le pouvoir absolu. Celui de contrôler le monde en semant la peur et la haine partout où elle passe. Tout le monde redoute Xéna la grande guerrière. Elle répand la rumeur selon laquelle elle tuerait juste pour le plaisir de tuer peu importe enfant, bébé, femme ou vieux. Hors ce n'est pas la vérité, les rares fois où des femmes et des enfants ont du mourir par sa faute ou celle de ses hommes, c'était par accident ou si ces personnes s'opposer à la conquérante. Toutes les personnes armées s'attaquant à ses guerriers et à son désir de conquête mourraient. Elle a appris de ses erreurs, de ses batailles et de ses rencontres, elle regorge de connaissances et n'a de soif que d'apprendre encore et encore. Elle fut à de nombreuses reprises déloyales, elle finit toujours par se mettre du côté des personnes qui pourront lui amener la victoire.

Sa prochaine destination est la petite ville de Tinos.


	2. Chapter 2

Une jeune femme blonde arriva à bord d'une calèche remplie de foin conduite par un vieux paysan mal coiffé portant des vêtements sales. Cette jeune femme ne faisait que parler ce qui commençait à agacer l'homme de plus en plus. Il fut soulager et bien heureux quand il déposa la blonde à l'entrée de la ville avant de continuer son chemin. Elle se dirigea vers le marché où elle marchanda pour obtenir des pommes, de l'encre et du parchemin. Puis, elle décida d'entrer dans la première auberge paraissant plutôt accueillante. Elle y passera la nuit et les nuits suivantes si cela est nécessaire. Elle lança un grand bonjour plein d'entrain en entrant et fut surprise de recevoir des regards méfiants et aucun bonjour de la part de ces occupants, à par l'aubergiste qui la salua d'un bonjour invitant. Elle demanda à boire quelque chose de rafraichissant.

Cette jeune blonde assise à cette table en bois s'appelle Gabrielle. Vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette ville qui lui est plutôt inconnue. Et bien, Gabrielle après avoir refusé de se marier avec Perdicas, son ami d'enfance, décida de partir pour un long voyage en compagnie de ses manuscrits, ses parchemins et sa plume fétiche. Elle parcourt la Grèce et s'arrête dans toutes les villes et villages dans le but de se faire connaître de ses nombreux écrits et ainsi vivre de sa passion de toujours. Celle d'écrire des histoires et des épopées puis les conter devant une audience pour les faire rêver et voyager.

Elle est barde professionnel et se présente toujours sous le nom de Gabrielle la barde de Potidéa. Elle commence doucement à se faire une petite réputation et est connue de certains villageois comme étant une barde pleine de talent et très prometteuse. Elle est à la fois auteur, poète, conteuse et elle le fait avec un enthousiasme vif et une inspiration intarissable.

Elle débarque dans la ville de Tinos car elle veut y faire quelques représentations, pourquoi pas devant des personnes hauts placées si elle en a la chance et l'opportunité.

* * *

Un homme ivre se cogna à sa table et fit tomber quelques uns de ses parchemins. Par réflexe, elle se leva et s'écria :

- Et vous pouvez faire attention ! Les excuses ça existe vous savez.

L'homme se retourna, s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui lança ses mots qui la firent reculer :

- Tu as un problème… toi jeune vierge insignifiante!

- Et doucement, je suis Gabrielle la barde de Potidéa, tu ne connais pas ma renommée ?

L'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de villes à visiter avant d'être ne serait-ce qu'un peu reconnue.

Un jeune homme se rua sur elle et lui tint les épaules, puis lui dit :

- Tu es Gabrielle ? La fameuse barde du village de Potidéa, celle qui raconte à merveille diverses épopées ? C'est bien toi ?

- Euh oui c'est moi, tu me connais ?

- Oui, bien sûr j'adore tout ce que tu écris et j'ai déjà assisté à une de tes représentations un peu plus au sud.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est tout simplement sublime, c'est bien écrit, plein de magie. J'ai voyagé à travers tes vers.

- Et bien, je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que mes écrits peuvent te faire ressentir toutes ces belles choses.

L'homme ivre et grossier se désintéressa de Gabrielle qui parlait avec ce jeune homme encore plus insignifiant à ses yeux que Gabrielle et préféra reprendre une énième chope d'hydromel.

Gabrielle fut flattée des compliments de ce jeune homme. Il lui dit même qu'il allait prévenir ses amis, sa famille et tout le village s'il le fallait. Gabrielle fut même surprise de découvrir les jours suivants des parchemins avec un dessin lui ressemblant et une annonce informant de la venue d'une barde talentueuse à Tinos. Elle fut contente avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait même pas à faire une dizaine de représentations sur les marchés.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Gabrielle dormait à cette auberge et faisait quelques représentations dans la ville. Elle avait un peu plus d'audience chaque jour. Gabrielle était en pleine épopée devant un groupe de paysans complètement hypnotisé par ses paroles, lorsqu'un homme courant à perdre haleine et portant des vêtements déchirés tachés de sang, se mit à hurler.

- Vite sauvez-vous ! Une armée redoutable munie de lances et d'épées se dirige vers Tinos ! Vite cachez-vous! Ils arrivent et amène l'enfer avec eux ! Fuyez ! C'est Xena !

Il y eut une telle panique à Tinos que les habitants étaient à la limite de se marcher dessus, une seule chose comptait à ce moment précis : survivre coûte que coûte. L'armée de Tinos défendant la ville se battit contre cette armée. Elle essaya de parer leur soudaine invasion mais leurs attaques furent vaines face à ces guerriers assoiffés de violence. Certains villageois courageux et désespérés trouvèrent n'importe quelle arme et entrèrent dans la bataille pour défendre leur famille, leur foyer, leur vie. Des innocents armés et guerriers de Tinos périrent, des maisons furent détruites, des feux se déclenchèrent dans les paillets et les écuries.

Gabrielle, affolée par tout ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, courut et suivit des habitants jusqu'à une grange à l'entrée de la forêt pour se cacher. Elle aida une adolescente qui était tombée et s'était faite piétinée. Gabrielle était maintenant dans cette grange avec une dizaine d'autres personnes. Les hommes présents barricadèrent rapidement les portes avec tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Soudain, ils entendirent se rapprocher le son des sabots de dizaines de chevaux au grand galop, des cris, des flèches virevoltaient, des explosions et des épées s'entrechoquaient. La mort était derrière ses portes à n'en pas douter. Les paysans terrifiés par ce qu'ils allaient sûrement leur arriver se cachèrent tout au fond de la grange, les parents protégeant leurs enfants. Certains pleuraient, d'autres priaient.

- Que veulent-ils ? _Demanda Gabrielle secouée par ce qu'il se passait._

- Nos terres, nos vies, notre or… Cette Xena sème la mort sur son passage, c'est ce qu'il se dit dans toute la Grèce et au delà. _Lui répondit un homme assez âgé et usé par le travail._

Tout d'un coup, une détonation se fit entendre et les portes de la grange explosèrent en mille morceaux, accompagnées d'une épaisse fumée. Les réfugiés se protégèrent comme ils le purent. Lorsque la fumée s'estompa, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent. Des hommes vêtus de cuirs et d'armures pointaient dans leur direction des lances, des arcs et des épées bien aiguisées.

- Ne bougez-pas sales paysans ou on vous étripe tous ! C'est compris ?

- C'est bon Lunotius ! Je m'en occupe. Voyons voir ce qu'on a là.

Les guerriers se reculèrent pour laisser passer une grande femme brune aux yeux océan portant une armure de cuir orné d'or, elle semblait être leur chef de guerre. Elle avait un étrange cercle en métal accroché à sa ceinture. Elle avait un regard excité par l'odeur du sang, par la peur qu'elle renvoie dans les yeux de ses opposants et par le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur tout humain. Elle imposait par sa détermination, sa prestance et sa force. Gabrielle se demanda qui était cette femme armée à la beauté ravageuse et aux yeux aussi envoutants. La brune se tenait maintenant devant les pauvres gens, ses mains sur les hanches. Elle s'écria alors :

- Ce ne sont rien d'autres que des humains insignifiants et apeurés. Encore et toujours…C'est tellement simple de prendre d'assaut ces petites villes, ça en devient même ennuyeux.

- Tuons-les tous ! Ils sont inutiles, regarde pas un seul n'a assez de courage pour nous affronter ! Que des lâches qui méritent de mourir.

- Non, s'il vous plait ne nous tuez pas ! Ils ont déjà tout perdu… Qu'est-ce que la mort de femmes, de vieillards et d'enfants sans défense peut bien apporter comme honneur et comme gloire à la personne leur ôtant la vie...

En entendant ces mots plein d'impertinence, Lunotius outré s'avança et pointa son épée déjà ensanglantée sous le menton de la jeune blonde, celle-ci fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne bougea pas paralysée par le mouvement rapide de cet homme au visage déformé par la colère.

- TOI ! Comment OSES-TU parler de la sorte à Xena, la destructrice des nations. Excuse-toi, avant de goûter de mon épée…

La femme brune en armure en un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair posa une main forte sur l'épaule de son bras droit Lunotius pour l'arrêter dans son élan de violence, il se retourna et comprit qu'il prenait trop d'initiatives. Xena peut largement se défendre toute seule. Il recula, Xéna passa devant lui et s'approcha doucement de l'effrontée aux cheveux dorés. Elle s'arrêta juste devant elle, les yeux de la brune la toisaient de haut en bas. Gabrielle vit passer différentes émotions dans les yeux de la guerrière mais certaines la firent frémir. Elle recula légèrement et comprit qu'elle aurait dû se taire, elle ne voulait surtout pas mourir si jeune et si innocente.

- Tu as du cran jeune fille, j'aime ça c'est tellement rare chez une femme. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici peut-être ?

- Non, en effet.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici et tu te soucies de ces pauvres villageois ? Et les gars, je crois qu'on est tombé sur un ange !

Ses propres soldats se mirent à rire, des rires graves.

- A trop se soucier des autres on meurt sans même s'en rendre compte, jeune fille.

- Peut-être mais on meurt le cœur plein d'amour et de courage, l'esprit libre.

Les hommes armés regardaient perdus le dialogue entre les deux femmes. Lunotius ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas déjà tranché la gorge.

- Décidément, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles… Je suis Xéna, la princesse guerrière, la destructrice des nations.

- Je m'appelle Gabrielle..._ Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la brune la coupa._

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé jeune fille… Décidément, tu aimes m'affronter. Tu sais que ça peut te coûter la vie et ce serait dommage, tu as un si joli minois. _Xéna la fixa d'une manière qui déplut à Gabrielle, elle sentait qu'on la déshabillait du regard._

Gabrielle se rappela alors de l'homme âgé qui précédemment cita le nom de Xena comme étant une destructrice, mais surtout une chef de guerre sanguinaire. Elle se sentit faillir. Mais comment avait-elle pu oser parler comme elle l'avait fait. Elle ne peut jamais s'arrêter de parler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une belle erreur et qu'elle venait sûrement de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle mourrait seule loin de sa famille et loin de sa terre natale.

Xena se tourna vers Lunotius et lui murmura quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un ordre puisque celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Les guerriers avancèrent légèrement. Les réfugiés commencèrent à trembler et pensèrent vivre leurs derniers instants. Un des paysans lança à Gabrielle qui était juste à côté de lui, puis à Xena :

- Arrête ! Tais-toi, jeune barde. Ne dis plus rien, tu aggraves les choses. Ils vont finir par tous nous tuer. S'il vous plait, laissez-nous vivre. Je vous en conjure.

Xena qui a l'ouïe fine entendit ce que l'homme dit à la jeune blonde avant d'adresser un dernier message d'espoir à la destructrice des nations qu'elle était.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. Vous êtes certes insignifiants mais certains d'entre vous peuvent encore être utiles et me rapporter de l'argent. Je ne pense pas que vous savez ça, mais la guerre ça coûte cher.

- Chef Xena, mais…

- Tais-toi Lunotius. Cette jeune fille m'a convaincue, elle a de l'arrogance et j'aime ça.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire des vieux et des enfants?

- Et bien relâchez les, on ne s'embarrasse pas de ça et faites-les autres prisonniers.

Les femmes eurent les larmes aux yeux et serrèrent leurs enfants contre eux. Ces soldats devraient leur enlever de force ou après leurs derniers souffles.

- Très bien, Xena. Et ensuite ?

- Faites le tri chez les prisonniers, les hommes et les femmes seront vendus comme esclaves selon leurs aptitudes, leurs connaissances et leur beauté. Acheminez-les dans plusieurs villes différentes et marchandez-les au meilleur prix. Faites pareil avec les prisonniers de la précédente ville. Cette blonde là, je la garde avec moi. Tu seras mon esclave personnel, il parait que tu es barde à ce que cet homme a dit ?

Gabrielle hésita avant de parler.

- Réponds ! Lança Xena impatiente.

- Oui, je suis barde professionnel, je conte et je raconte des épopées. J'écris également.

- Très bien, tu pourras égayer mes diners importants et retranscrire dans le détail mes exploits. Allez les gars, on bouge de cette ville. Attrapez-moi tous ça et enchainez-les. Ceux qui s'échappent sont abattus sans sommation. Au travail et vite!

Xena partit devant. Son travail était fait, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. On put entendre des cris, des pleurs et des flèches virevoltaient. Gabrielle se débattit mais fut emmener avec les autres. Savoir qu'elle allait être l'esclave personnel de ce monstre ne lui plaisait guère, elle espère ne pas avoir à se trancher elle-même la gorge lorsqu'elle sera sous les ordres de cette femme sanguinaire.

Les guerriers jetèrent dehors les vieux et les enfants qu'ils arrachèrent des bras de leurs mères en pleurs et qu'ils éloignèrent à coup d'explosions et de flèches. D'autres guerriers s'occupèrent d'attacher les prisonniers à vendre avec des chaînes. Gabrielle faisait parti du lot pour l'instant, sauf qu'à l'arrivée à la forteresse de Xena, elle ferait partie de ses esclaves personnels alors que les autres esclaves partiront loin d'ici. Ils ne reverront peut-être même jamais plus leur famille.


End file.
